Sweet Paradise
by Tess Lovato
Summary: – O que importa é que ele esta feliz. – Rose disse com carinho, ela realmente torcia para que Edward fosse feliz. – Todos nós estamos. – A voz de Isabella não passava de um sussurro. – Alice não esta. – Rosalie discordou de imediato. – Esta sim. – Jasper disse calmo. – Ela apenas não admite.


Isabella encarou os olhos dourados de seu marido com adoração, olhos que uma vez já a assustaram hoje lhe fazem sentir em casa. Sua boca perfeita formando um sorrisinho malicioso escondia dentes afiados que anos atrás queriam fincar-se em sua garganta. Subiu uma mão por seu braço esquerdo enquanto a outra repousava em seu abdômen. Deslizou os dedos por toda extensão de seu braço, sentindo os músculos, não exagerados que ali tinha. Continuou subindo e afagou sua bochecha, chegando aos cabelos. Sua parte preferida de todo o corpo dele.

Desde que resolveram ficar juntos ele havia deixado o cabelo crescer ate quase os ombros, Isabella adorava isso, passar os dedos em seus fios macios quando quisesse era a realização de um sonho.

– Em algum momento nós teremos que descer. – Ele disse escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Isabella, depositando um beijo ali.

– Seria mais fácil se você saísse de cima de mim. – Isabella disse enquanto apertava seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

– Só iremos descer depois de você dizer que me ama.

– Eu te amo Jasper... Para sempre.

O sorriso mais sincero surgiu nos lábios dele, sem malicia, cinismo ou sarcasmo, apenas carinho.

– Minha Isabella. – Ele disse baixando o rosto e encostando seus lábios nos dela para um beijo calmo e cheio de amor. – Saiba que eu te amo e enfrentaria a todos novamente.

Jasper deixou seu corpo cair sobre o de Isabella a apertando contra si. Buscou seus lábios sedentos e já estava pronto para ama-la novamente quando uma voz exigente cortou o clima do casal.

– Por Deus vocês tem a eternidade para isso, será que da para descerem agora? Por favor?!

Emmett já estava cansado de ouvir seus irmãos no quarto, estavam la desde que chegaram do Texas, onde o casal mora atualmente, o problema era que haviam chegado há dois dias.

– Emmett fique quieto que você e Rosalie eram piores! – Jasper disse do alto da escada, uma das vantagens de ser rápido era o fato de conseguir se vestir em segundos, e para sua sorte Isabella era tão rápida quanto ele nesse quesito.

Esme encarava os dois em expectativa, quando o casal chegou havia pedido a Isabella que a deixasse organizar uma festa de boas vindas, afinal, fazia quase cinco anos que não tinha todos seus filhos reunidos.

Jasper sentiu a ansiedade de Esme e a encarrou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Ora Jasper vocês ficam anos sem nos visitar o mínimo que eu posso fazer é dar uma festa!

Esme queria ver a reação de Isabella, sabia que ela odiava festas, mesmo após a transformação.

– Isso não é necessário Esme.

– É sim. Eu darei uma festa e ponto.

Ao falar isso a porta da frente se abriu e Alice entrou cheia de sacolas, se naquela hora já tinha ido ao shopping imagina o que ela faria à tarde.

Desde que Isabella se transformou Alice não conseguia ver seu futuro, o máximo que conseguia eram imagens destorcidas das quais ela não sabia decifrar os borrões. Todos os Cullens ficaram surpresos com esse fato, mas aceitaram melhor que a vidente.

– Olá Alice – Isabella disse, sendo o mais cordial possível.

– Olá Isabella – Sua resposta foi seca.

A amizade das duas havia se abalado depois que Jasper e Isabella resolveram assumir o que sentiam um pelo outro, Alice não aceitava ser trocada, em sua cabeça egoísta Jasper sempre seria dela. Sentia-se traída por sua melhor amiga, fez questão de esfregar na cara de Isabella que foi por sua culpa que Edward resolveu se juntar aos Volturi e abandonar a sua família, apesar de todos saberem que ele apenas se juntou ao poderoso clã de Volterra por causa de uma vampirinha demoníaca.

– Jasper. – Alice disse com um aceno de cabeça, ainda achava que poderia reconquista-lo e por isso o tratava de maneira diferente dos demais, como se ele ainda fosse seu companheiro. – Gostaria de saber se você poderia me acompanhar ate o centro da cidade essa tarde. Então o que me diz?

Sem conseguir ver Isabella em suas visões automaticamente não conseguia ver quem estava próximo a ela, ou com seu destino ligado diretamente ao dela e por isso o futuro de Jasper era um mistério o que a deixava muito irritada.

Jasper sondou rapidamente sua mulher, tentando perceber algum sinal de ciúme ou insegurança. Isabella ao perceber o propósito de Alice tocou levemente o braço de Jasper passando seus pensamentos. Com o passar dos tempos Isabella descobriu qual era seu poder. Ela possuía controle total da parte psíquica, ou seja, poderia facilmente controlar a mente de outras pessoas se assim desejasse, não havia escudo que pudesse barra-la e sua mente era uma fortaleza, ninguém conseguia penetra-la.

O único que sabia de todo seu potencial psíquico era Jasper e mesmo assim ela ainda o mantinha sob seu escudo vinte e quatro horas por dia sentiam-se mais seguros assim.

– Tudo bem. – Jasper disse dando de ombros, sentiu quando Alice mudou o rumo de seus sentimentos, de expectativa foi para excitação e essa mudança não o agradou em nada. – Controle-se Alice.

Se pudesse Alice iria corar.

– Quer algo? – Jasper perguntou atencioso como sempre para sua mulher.

– Acho que não. Já havia marcado de sair com Rosalie esqueceu? Vamos ao cinema e depois ao shopping.

Apesar das desavenças do passado, Rosalie e Isabella tornaram-se inseparáveis, descobriram muitas coisas em comum, inclusive a antipatia por todas as Denali.

– Acho melhor eu ir com vocês, não gosto de saber que estará passeando pela cidade desacompanhada. – Jasper perguntou mostrando seu lado possessivo.

Isabella percebendo isso lançou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Jasper reivindicando seus lábios sobre os dela.

– O que nós já conversamos sobre isso? – sua voz era baixa e sensual, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Jasper se erriçarem. – Alias quem disse que estarei desacompanhada? A Rosalie é ninguém agora? Isso sem falar que sei me cuidar muito bem. Tive um excelente treinador. Agora irei me arrumar, vamos Rose.

Isabella mal terminou a frase e já estava correndo junto a Rosalie escada acima. Alice viu ai à oportunidade perfeita para cutucar Jasper.

– Como você aguenta toda essa prepotência? Desde quando é certo uma mulher casada sair sem a companhia do marido?

– Desde que ela é fiel e seu marido confia cegamente nela.

– Tenha cuidado Jasper, Isabella mudou após a transformação, que garante que ela é tão fiel assim?

Jasper odiava quando Alice fazia aquele joguinho com ele, sentia-se como uma criança. Não tinha razões para não confiar plenamente em Isabella, já Alice era outra história...

– Diferente de você Alice, Isabella é sincera em tudo que diz, então quando ela diz que me ama eu sei que é verdade e que nunca ira mudar. – Jasper já estava ficando impaciente com as atitudes de Alice. – Agora se você ainda quer sair tem dez minutos para trocar de roupa, nem um minuto a mais, é melhor se apressar.

Alice arregalou os olhos com o tom autoritário de Jasper, ele não a tratava assim quando estavam juntos.

Pegando as sacolas que estava ao seu redor e em menos de um minuto já virava atônita em direção as escadas, quando subia o primeiro degrau pode ouvir a risada de sinos que apenas Isabella tinha.

– Acho que você a esta assustando cowboy. – a voz de Isabella era calma e suave, mostrando-se perfeitamente tranquila.

Diferente de Alice, Isabella conhecia bem o lado autoritário de Jasper, ela mesmo o despertou. Quando começaram a sair anos atrás ele era muito quieto e retraído, estava mais acostumado a obedecer, afinal Alice sempre foi controladora, mas quando Isabella lhe deu a chance de comandar a relação Jasper soube que poderia fazer o que sempre quis. Como ir morar em sua fazenda no Texas.

Sempre que perguntava a Alice se ela gostaria de ir morar na fazenda com ele era sempre a mesma resposta "_Você realmente acha que eu vou abandonar minha família para morar no fim do mundo com você?_", mas quando fez à proposta a Isabella, esperando a mesma resposta, foi surpreendido com a aceitação, "_Morar no Texas, longe de todos, talvez de certo, nós podemos visita-los sim?_". E nesse dia ele teve a certeza que havia encontrado sua companheira por toda a eternidade.

Todos ficaram encantados ao olharem para Isabella, que em menos de cinco minutos havia trocado de roupa, arrumado o cabelo e feito a maquiagem, ficando deslumbrante usando roupas simples. Vestia uma calça _skinny _escura, uma frente única branca com decote em V, sapatilha bege, e seu inseparável colar com um pequeno rubi, presente de Rosalie. Sua pele não havia mudado muito após a transformação, afinal sempre fora branca ao extremo, apenas ficou mais pálida, o que destacava a delicada aliança que mostrava a todos que ela pertencia a alguém, no caso, Jasper. Fez uma maquiagem leve, ressaltando seus olhos, não usava batom de cor, apenas gloss, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto, com algumas mechas caindo em seu pescoço.

– Bom nós duas já vamos indo. – Isabella disse enquanto pegava sua pequena bolsa. Onde carregava apenas celular e documentos. – Esme quer algo?

– Não se preocupem comigo.

Rosalie foi praticamente correndo para cima de Emmett, enchendo-o de beijos. Já Isabella parou em frente à Jasper e tocou-lhe o rosto com ternura. Para os demais era apenas um ato de carinho, mas para os dois era um claro aviso _"não apronte, estou de olho"_. Depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, virou-se e saiu para a garagem.

Segundos depois Alice desceu apressada, nunca havia se arrumado tão rapidamente, assim que parou ao lado de Jasper ficou esperando o elogio por parte dele, o que não aconteceu e deixou-a nervosa, havia colocado um vestido "comportado" bege, do jeito que Jasper gostava, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou.

– Podemos ir?

A frieza de Jasper estava deixando-a ainda mais determinada a reconquista-lo. Queria ver a cara de Isabella assim que conquistasse seu premio, iria humilha-la da mesma maneira que se sentiu humilhada a ser trocada pela humana. Primeiro foi Emmett que a considerou sua irmã mais nova de imediato enquanto Alice teve de lutar pelo seu respeito, depois Jasper que assim que teve a oportunidade traiu seus irmãos para ter a humana, traiu Alice que até então era tudo para ele, e depois Esme, que quando Isabella e Jasper anunciaram sua união ela foi a primeira a parabenizar os dois, ignorando a tristeza em Edward e Alice.

– Sim, vamos.

Quando estava entrando no carro Alice teve a visão de Edward no shopping, depois Rosalie lhe abraçando então tudo sumiu, ficando apenas a escuridão de quando Isabella estava presente.

– Jasper, vamos ao shopping? Acabei de lembrar que hoje é reinauguração da minha loja favorita.

Com um olhar desconfiado ele virou o carro e rumou ao shopping. Sabia que Alice estava aprontando algo, mas fez sua vontade e resolveu esperar para ver o que aconteceria.

Ao chegarem ao shopping Alice foi correndo ate a loja que aparecia em sua visão, qual não foi sua surpresa ao entrar la e encontrar Edward conversando com Isabella enquanto esperavam Rosalie se trocar.

– O que Edward esta fazendo aqui? – Jasper perguntou controlando seu tom.

– E eu é que vou saber? É a _sua mulher_ que esta conversando com ele!

Alice abriu um mínimo sorriso quando Jasper passou por ela praticamente correndo para o lado de Isabella, que assim que o percebeu abriu um largo sorriso, levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção. Sem esperar um segundo mais após o contato de seus corpos, Jasper puxou Isabella pela nuca para um beijo de posse, deixando claro a todos que ela era dele.

Ciente de que Jasper estava irritado com a presença de Edward, Isabella agarrou sua nuca durante o beijo e mostrou tudo o que havia acontecido desde que seu ex havia chegado. Relaxando aos poucos, o aperto de Jasper foi diminuindo até ser apenas uma deliciosa pressão em sua nuca.

– Olá Edward. Que surpresa lhe encontrar aqui. – A voz de Jasper saiu abafada por não ter tirado o rosto do pescoço de sua mulher, levantou minimamente a cabeça e percebeu que seu _irmão_ estava com os olhos arregalados em uma mistura de surpresa e diversão.

– Pois é Jasper. Estava aqui perto e percebi quando Rosalie entrou no shopping.

– Meninos comportem-se. – Isabella disse virando e encarrando Edward nos olhos. – Não quero brigas na família.

Sua voz suave era exigente.

– Jasper, Edward estava me contando de sua vida em Volterra e disse que pretende pedir a mão de Jane quando voltar. Ele pediu minha ajuda para escolher um anel, mas eu não a conheço então achei melhor ligar para você e pedir que ajudasse também. – Isabella disse, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de seu companheiro. – Mas quando soube que você estava vindo aqui preferi esperar para saber sua opinião...

– Como soube que nós estávamos vindo?

Isabella fuzilou Alice ao ser interrompida. Mas controlou sua expressão e com um sorriso cínico encarou-a.

– Sexto sentido, nunca me engana.

Com uma piscadela, Isabella agarrou Jasper o arrastando para uma loja de joias que tinha próximo ao local onde estavam.

– Vem Edward! Jasper tem um gosto melhor que o meu para joias.

– Então como é essa Jane? – Jasper perguntou curioso, passando o braço esquerdo em torno de Isabella.

– Ela é baixinha e loira, esta sempre irritada com algo e desconta em qualquer um que a olhe atravessado. Esta sempre de preto e sua cor favorita é vermelho. Odeia coisas muito delicadas e não suporta que a subestime.

Qualquer um poderia perceber os olhos de Edward brilhar sempre que mencionava sua companheira.

– É bom saber que não esta definhando em solidão. – Jasper disse meio azedo, ainda não gostava de Edward.

– Jasper. – Isabella o recriminou. – Não ligue para ele Edward, Jasper esta mal-humorado desde que Emmett nos atrapalhou pela manha. O que ele quer dizer é que esta feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém e eu estou feliz em ver que continua seguindo a dieta dos Cullens.

– Como eu não saio do castelo, Aro me permitiu seguir a dieta. Mesmo que ele ache repugnante a ideia de drenar um alce.

Jasper olhava distraído as alianças que tinham expostas a sua frente, ate que uma lhe chamou a atenção, era simples, nem parecia ser feminina, o que deixava claro que foi feita para Jane. Era grossa e larga, toda em ouro amarelo com um detalhe que lembrava os batimentos cardíacos. Seria irônico um vampiro com uma aliança assim.

– O que acha dessa aliança?

Jasper perguntou enquanto apontava para ela.

– É linda. – Isabella disse. – E irônica.

– Jane ira adorar. – Edward disse.

Enquanto chamava uma vendedora para acertar os últimos detalhes da compra Jasper e Isabella saíram da loja indo em direção à cantina.

– Vou ligar para Rose, avisar que estamos aqui.

– _Bella onde você esta? – Rose perguntou assim que atendeu._

– Eu e Jasper estamos na cantina.

– _Tudo bem, daqui a meia hora eu e Alice aparecemos por ai._

Isabella encerrou a ligação sem responder.

– Quando será que Alice ira desistir? – Perguntou enquanto abraçava Jasper.

– Não sei, mas espero que não demore, esse joguinho dela é cansativo. – Jasper disse em tom cansado. – Enquanto ela estiver assim é melhor nos continuarmos no Texas, no nosso cantinho.

– Jasper você é meu tudo.

Isabella disse com carinho e amor emanado de seu corpo, fitando os olhos de Jasper disse sem medo.

– Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado Jasper. Eu te amo.

Sem esperar pela resposta de seu marido Isabella acabou com a distancia entre os corpos e selou seus lábios com paixão.

– Minha pequena Isabella como eu pude viver tanto tempo sem você?

Ficaram trocando carinhos ate Rosalie e Alice chegaram, uma hora depois do combinado.

– Que lindo os dois juntos. – Rosalie disse assim que viu os dois. – Agora vamos que estou com saudade do meu ursão.

– Claro Rose. Vamos logo.

Alice disse rumando emburrada para o estacionamento.

– A tarde não foi como ela planejou certo?

Isabella comentou encarrando o caminho por onde a vidente havia saído.

– Nem me fale ela ficou insuportável depois que vocês saíram de la. – Rosalie disse revirando os olhos. – Alias onde esta o Edward?

– Sei la deve ter ido embora.

– Esme vai ficar feliz em saber que ele pretende se casar. Mas tenho certeza que não vai gostar da noiva.

Rose e Bella davam risada imaginando as caretas que Esme iria fazer.

– O que importa é que ele esta feliz. – Rose disse com carinho, ela realmente torcia para que Edward fosse feliz.

– Todos nós estamos. – A voz de Isabella não passava de um sussurro.

– Alice não esta. – Rosalie discordou de imediato.

– Esta sim. – Jasper disse calmo. – Ela apenas não admite.

– Bom que sou eu para discordar de um empata? – Rosalie disse e iniciou uma nova conversa com Isabella sobre a ideia de renovar seus votos com Emmett.

O fim de semana passou rápido, Isabella e Jasper passavam o máximo de tempo possível com a família. Alice se mantinha afastada, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos.

Edward fez uma visita rápida apenas para contar as novidades e marcar uma data para trazer Jane e apresenta-la oficialmente a família.

– Vamos Bella, nós voltaremos para o festa de noivado de Edward mês que vem.

Jasper falava pela decima vez e quem disse que Isabella lhe dava ouvidos, ela estava agarrada a Esme e não queria soltar.

– Deixe de ser infantil Isabella. – Soa voz soou mais forte, o que significava que estava perdendo a paciência.

– Tudo bem já estou indo. – Isabella se deu por vencida e relutante se afastou de Esme e seguiu para perto de Jasper. Que abraçou forte a esposa para evitar mais demora.

– Ai Belinha já estou com saudade. – Emmett gritou do sofá, sem tirar os olhos do jogo que passava na grande televisão.

– Não fiquem mais tanto tempo sem nos visitar. – Rose disse com voz de choro abraçando forte a amiga.

– Mandem noticias.

Todos se voltaram surpresos para o canto da sala onde estava Alice, que apenas deu de ombros.

– Bom, até logo. – Jasper disse entrando no carro e dando partida.

Isabella se recostou no banco.

– Ansioso para chegar em casa?

– Você não tem ideia. Estou com saudade dos meus cavalos, quero chegar logo no nosso paraíso.

– Nosso doce paraiso.


End file.
